¿Quieres Dormir Conmigo?
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: Es lindo dormir acompañado por la persona que amas. SoulxMaka
1. Una Cena Deliciosa

**_¿Quieres Dormir Conmigo?_**

_No sabemos con certeza en qué momento de la vida, nuestras historias podrían dar un giro y mezclarse; creando así el cuento más lindo sobre la tierra.  
><strong>A S<strong>oul **x M**aka **Fanfic **_

_**Soul Eater: **No me pertenece. Mi pequeña mente jamás podría crear tal joya *-*. Todos los derechos reservados._

En Death City, mientras la noche hacía acto de presencia, un par de jóvenes caminaban con serenidad por las calles de la ciudad. Un joven alvino de ojos rojos y una chica rubia cenizo de ojos verdes. Soul Eater y Maka Albarn. Ambos caminaban con helados en sus manos, la chica tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras lamía de su postre, el chico caminaba con un semblante serio mientras lamía su postre y, al mismo tiempo, observaba la carita de felicidad de su compañera.

- Si te ha gustado, te puedo comprar otro sin problema - dijo Soul notando que Maka ya había terminado y que al parecer tenía ganas de más. Esta miró a Soul a los ojos y le sonrió muy contenta.

- No, gracias. - dijo Maka sonriendole a su arma, quien continuo comiendo de su postre - Caminemos más rápido, que hoy me toca hacer la cena y la quiero preparar temprano - dijo caminando un poco más rápido dejando un poco atrás a Soul.

- Si hubieramos venido en la moto hubiese sido más rápido, pero descuida, sé que quieres bajar de peso porque notaste que estás engordando - dijo Soul con voz burlona, con intenciones de molestar a su tecnico, y lo estaba logrando; pues la misma se había detenido para ''esperarle'' - no vayas a jugar sucio, Maka.

- _Ya tendré mi oportunidad para vengarme _- pensó Maka para luego continuar caminando, ya podía ver un poco más adelante el apartamento donde ellos vivían.

Habiendo llegado al apartamento, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para, después de haber tomado un baño, cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo para estar en casa. Pues no tendrían tantas cosas encima y ya había la confianza suficiente entre ellos para andar con poca ropa por la casa. Maka tenía una falda blanca y una blusa de tiros azul celeste, con su pelo suelto acompañado por un listón negro. Soul tenía un pantalón y una camisa desabrochada color blanco. Ambos tenían sandalias.

Maka terminó la cena más rápido de lo normal. Soul estaba sorprendido, la cena lucía muy bien, mucho más que los platillos anteriores de la rubia. Y no solo lucía también su sabor era mejor que antes, era como si ubiese cocinado otra persona. La sorpresa era presente en el rostro de Soul, cosa que hacía muy feliz a Maka, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. - Delicioso - fue la pequeña pero a la vez gran palabra que salieron de los labios de Soul, un pequeño sonrojo se posó en el rostro de la muchacha quien se sentó a cenar junto con Soul.

- Sabes... - comenzó a hablar la chica, llamando la atención de Soul - hoy... discutí con mi papá. - dicho estas palabras, Soul dejó de comer y llevó su mirada a los ojos de Maka, quien parecía estar un poco triste.

- ¿Qué sucedio? - preguntó Soul directamente sin despegar su mirada de la chica.

- Lo de siempre, mientras hablaba con él vino una chica y comenzó a coquetearle aún en frente de mi - dijo ella mirando a otro lugar - yo solo me enojé con él y le grité que... yo no lo quería... y me fuí del lugar. Lo escuché llamarme pero no le hice caso... siempre es lo mismo - dijo ella observando esta vez su plato, no lo pudo evitar y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

Antes de que ella pudiera secar sus lágrimas, ya sentía las delicadas y tibias manos de Soul haciendolo por ella - no me gusta verte así - dijo mientras continuaba secando las lágrimas de las chicas, pudo ver también como un pequeño rubor se hacía presente en las mejillas de la chica. Tomó un pañuelo de algodón con un poco de agua y lo pasó por el rostro de ella, eliminando rastro alguno de que en esa blanca carita hubieron lágrimas una vez.

Maka siempre terminaba feliz cuando hablaba con Soul. Él siempre tenía palabras de consuelo perfectas para calmar su tristeza y salvarla de la oscuridad. Él siempre estaba ahí para ella, y ella se lo agradecía con el alma. Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Alzó su vista para ver a Soul, quien había tomado un vaso de jugo. - _Gracias - _susurró Maka de un modo casi poco audible, pero por la sonrisa que se posó en el rostro de Soul pudo ver que él lo había escuchado.

- Oye... - dijo Soul mirando a la chica, ella lo miró también con una sonrisa y una carita sonrosada aún - la noche está fría, así que... _¿Quieres dormir conmigo? _Maka se sorprendió y sonrojó mucho. Tomó su plato y continuo comiendo como si ignorara la petición del alvino, aunque pocos segundos después, tres palabras salieron de su boca - _Si, me gustaría._

**_¿Continuación?_**


	2. Nightmare

_**:3**_

_**¿Quieres Dormir Conmigo?  
><strong>___No sabemos con certeza en qué momento de la vida, nuestras historias podrían dar un giro y mezclarse; creando así el cuento más lindo sobre la tierra.__

_**_A S_**_oul_**_ x M_**_aka_**_ Fanfic_**_

Después de aquella petición, continuaron la cena como si na da hubiese pasado. Cenaban acompañados de un silencio un poco incómodo. Ninguno hablaba pues no sabían que decir, por eso se limitaban a continuar con su cena para no dejar pasar el esfuerzo que Maka había hecho esa noche. En el rostro de Maka, una vez más, se posó una sonrisa y no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. En serio estaba feliz, sus mejillas volvieron a tomar ese color pastel nuevamente, pero ella no podía evitarlo y en realidad no le daba mucha importancia. Soul la miro por un rato, luego continuo devorando, literalmente, su cena.

- Yo lavaré los platos, tu ve a recostarte primero - dijo Soul levantándose de la mesa.

- _Está más amable que de costumbre ¿Que de costumbre? No... él casi no es amable... - _pensaba Maka mientras recogía los platos de la mesa y los llevaba a la cocina. - Está bien... ¿Pero en mi habitación o en la tuya? - preguntó Maka un poco dudosa.

- En la mía - respondió Soul sin pensarlo dos veces - la tuya es poco cool como para que yo duerma ahí - dijo entre risas y recibió un golpe por parte de Maka, como consecuencia. Ël solamente sobó el área herida con algunas lagrimitas en sus ojos color carmesí.

- Poco Cool tu cabello - dicho esto, Maka se retiró de la habitación sabiendo que había conseguido herir un poco el ego de Soul. De alguna forma se había vengado por lo de antes, ya se sentía satisfecha.

Habiendo entrado a la habitación de Soul, con su pijama en sus brazos, observó cada detalle de la habitación. Estaba ordenada, pero un poco desorganizada en algunos aspectos. Esa habitación si que reflejaba ser de Soul. Sin pensarlo más, comenzó a desvestirse colocando su ropa sobre la cama del alvino, tomó el pantalón corto y se lo puso y justo cuando estaba poniendose la blusa Soul entró dispuesto ya a desvestirse de igual manera.

Al principio permaneció mirando a Maka, pero luego de que sus ojos vieron la realidad, que ella no era _tan _plana como siempre creyó, verla en ropa interior se le subieron los colores a la cara y cerró la puerta de golpe. Permaneciendo afuera hasta que la chica terminara, podía sentirlo, un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su nariz - _maldición _- maldijo mentalmente y retiró la sangre de su rostro. Permaneció allí hasta que la chica abrió la puerta.

- Ya puedes entrar - fue lo que dijo ella para después meterse en la cama y taparse con las blancas sabanas que tenían el aroma a Soul, un aroma muy ''delicioso'' según los pensamientos de Maka. Ella no escuchó movimiento por lo que pensó que Soul no había entrado por lo que decidió mirar, mas al ver que Soul tenía unos pantalones cortos y un shirt solo dijo una cosa - te cambias volando. Soul solamente la miro y se acostó en la cama a su lado.

La noche, como Soul antes había dicho, estaba fría. Las ventanas estaban todas cerradas pero aún así el frío podía sentirse en la habitación, Maka pensó que fue mala idea ponerse esa pijama pero algo le decía que debía ponersela. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, nuevamente, al buscar en su mente el porqué de eso. Soul parecía tener sueño ya, por lo que Maka se acomodó y le deseo buenas noches, él simplemente le deseo buenas noches de igual manera.

A pesar de estar cubiertos por una cobija, sentían el frío muy fuertemente. Por lo que ambos estaban temblando - condenado frío que no me deja dormir, no es nada cool esto - dijo Soul quejándose de no poder dormir, acomodándose y mirando hacia el techo de su habitación. Aunque gracias a la oscuridad no podía ver nada. Sintió que unos brazos recorrían todo su pecho y formaban un abrazo aferrandose a él, Maka seguramente sentía más frío que él mismo. Se giró para poder abrazarla y sintió como sus labios rozaban los de la chica. Ambos estaban sonrojados, pero gracias a la oscuridad ninguno se dio cuenta. Ninguno decía nada...

- Y..yo... iré al baño - dijo Maka levantándose de la cama, con cuidado para no lastimar a Soul - vuelvo en un rato.

- Ve con cuidado, está oscuro y puedes golpearte. - respondió el alvino mientras, sin que Maka lo supiera, se sentaba en la cama para esperarla.

Maka entró al baño lentamente. Cerró la puerta despacio para no hacer mucho ruido. No tenía ganas de ir al baño, en realidad, era solo que necesitaba acostumbrarse a la idea de que pasaran esas cosas con ella y Soul... ya comenzaba a hacerse ideas... lo sabía, tarde o temprano pasaría eso, ella lo amaba pero no sabía si el sentimiento era mutuo.. aunque, dudas no tenía muchas.

Se paró frente al espejo y mojó un poco su cara con el agua que salía de la llave, estaba fría pero no le importó mucho. Eso solo logró despertarla más. Cuando levantó el rostro pudo ver una silueta, pero antes de que ella hiciera algo, la luz se apagó y ella terminó en el suelo. Algo la estaba sujetando, no podía moverse o hablar, estaba atrapada - _mi intención era atraparte en tu habitación... pero se me complicaron las cosas... que bueno que viniste aquí tu solita.. - _le susurró al oido. Era un hombre, lo sabía pero... ¿Cómo era que no había sentido su alma? ¿Estaba muy concentrada en Soul o es que ese hombre era un .. brujo?

Las manos de ese sujeto comenzaron a manosear el cuerpo de la joven técnico. Ella estaba aterrada, no quería, quería salir del baño. Quería gritar por ayuda, quería que Soul estuviera ahí para ayudarla. Pero no podía hablar, el hombre le había tapado la boca con su mano, ella lloraba, era horrible... iban a abusar de ella y no podía hacer nada... sintió que la mano libre del hombre se estaba dirigiendo a una zona indevida, ya iba por su abdomen e iba más abajo lentamente. Se aterró y, aprovechando un momento de descuido, mordió con todas sus fuerzas la mano de aquel hombre. Aprovechando que este la había soltado ella se separo de él, no sabía donde estaba la puerta. Tomó aire y con todas sus fuerzas, más de lo que sus pulmones y gargantas podían resistir, llamó a aquel que seguramente iría en su rescate - _**¡Soul! **_- el grito resonó por toda la casa, y poco después el hombre volvió a tomarla colocandola en el suelo - la puerta está sellada idiota, aunque te escuche no podrá venir. - ella estaba debajo del cuerpo de aquel violador...

**_Continuará..._**

**M..M...¡me amenazaron con un bate! *miedo* puse la conti lo más rápido que pude . No me mates D: XD**

** *-* ¡Muchas Gracias por los comentarios! Aquí tienen su conti aprovechando mi momento de inspiración w Fue rápido... ¿no? Suelo durar al menos una o dos semanas para actualizar pero con este solo tardé unas horas xD - lo que hacen las vacasiones -w- - pero ya me iré a dormir. Son las 12:30 . Necesito mi sueño de belleza XD na mentira, es que soy muy floja y mañana me toca limpiar mi habitación [ barrerla, trapearla, cambiar todo de lugar, etc ] y quiero ver FMA Brotherhood Latino *-* [ lo dan a los 8:00 am y normalmente yo me despierto a las 1:00 pm XD ] un sacrificio. **

_**Saludines ~ Duerman Bien! Y coman muuchos Vegetales [?] (lo que yo no xd) :D **_


	3. El Secreto que Le Contamos a la Luna

:D

**_¿Quieres Dormir Conmigo?  
><em>**_No sabemos con certeza en qué momento de la vida, nuestras historias podrían dar un giro y mezclarse; creando así el cuento más lindo sobre la tierra._

_**A S**oul **x M**aka **Fanfic**_

**_Soul Eater: no me pertenece. Le pertenece a la kawaiosa persona que lo creo. All Right Reserver._**

Soul tenía en sus manos las cobijas. El frío lo estaba matando,_ casi _literalmente. El hecho de que Maka estuviera tardando tanto lo tenía un poco preocupado, tenía dos pensamientos: o ella estaba pensando en qué decir cuando volviera o algo pasaba. Maka no suele durar tanto tiempo en un baño. Un grito de desesperación, y claramente dolor, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Esa voz que había escuchado definitivamente era la voz de su compañera.

Se paró de inmediato con el corazón acelerado y corrió sin importarle los objetos que rompería en dirección al baño, el cual tenía la puerta cerrada. Aunque parecía haber silencio si se concentraba podía escuchar los gemidos que soltaba Maka. Pensó en lo peor. - Oi, Maka ¿¡Qué sucede! Preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Enojado, transformó su brazo en guadaña y cortó la puerta, al encender la luz encontró a un hombre sobre Maka, sobre _su _Maka. De los ojos de Maka no paraban de brotar lágrimas, aunque ella si quería detenerse.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, pero por furia. Sentía una ira insaciable en ese momento, no lo dudó y de una patada potente, que impacto sobre el torso del sujeto, mandó a volar, literalmente, a ese sujeto quien se estrelló del muro rompiendo el cristal del organizador del baño. Muy enojado, Soul sujetó a aquel hombre de la pechera y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con esos ojos color carmesí que, cuando se enojaba, llegaba a dar mucho miedo. El puño de Soul impactó en la cara de aquel villano, llegando quitarle un par de dientes.

Soul estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta matarlo, pero un dolor punsante en su estómago no se lo permitió. El violador le había golpeado y luego arrojado a la bañera, mientras Soul era levantado por aquel hombre aprovechó para formar en su brazo su guadaña y hacerle un corte profundo en el pecho a aquel hombre.

- ¡Si crees que evitarás que yo me quede con esa niña **estás _muy_ equivocado**! - fueron las sucias palabras que salieron de la boca del violador mientras corría detrás de Maka, quien había salido de la habitación al ver que aquel hombre caminaba hacia ella, y a la vez la gota que derramó el vaso. Antes de que aquel hombre pudiera salir de la habitación, fue atravesado por Soul, un hilo de sangre salió por la boca del mismo, Soul no dijo nada mientras observaba cómo ese sujeto se transformaba en un alma. Un alma roja y con forma de albóndiga [?] Soul la pasó por alto, no quiso comerse esa alma. Poco después, desapareció.

El alvino caminó en dirección a su habitación. Juraba que Maka estaba ahí, y así fue. La rubia estaba debajo de las cobijas de la cama de Soul, aún temblaba. Se escuchaban unos gemidos débiles, Maka intentaba no hacerlos. Después de un ligero suspiro, Soul caminó en dirección a su cama y, apartando las cobijas, se acostó justo al lado de Maka, con sus brazos la rodeó atrapándola en un abrazo que ella correspondió. - Yo nunca te dejaré sola, Maka - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Dicho esto, sintió como Maka temblaba aún más.

Ella se acomodó en el pecho de Soul mientras permitía que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro. Soul la aferró más a él mientras permanecía en silencio. Ella comenzó a llorar, de miedo, seguro, de felicidad, quizas. ¿Por qué felicidad? por saber que tenía un ángel guardián que siempre estaría con ella en todos momentos.

- _Yo... tenía miedo, Soul_ - confesó la rubia. En muy pocas ocasiones hablaba con la verdad de esa manera. Únicamente a Soul le había revelado, en situaciones anteriores, lo que en verdad sentía.

El alvino no sabía qué palabras decirle, por lo que delicadamente unió sus labios a los de la joven rubia que, casi de inmediato, correspondió el beso. Permanecieron así hasta que necesitaron respirar. No debían ir muy apresurados. Soul se aseguró de que ella estuviera cómoda y se sintiera segura. Quizás... al próximo día podrían hablar con claridad, pero durante esa noche. Sólo permitirían que la luna fuese el único testigo de lo que ellos dirían, sentían o harían...

_**¿Continuación..?**_

**Bien... después de ser amenazada con un bate, una pierna de pollo [?] y una Death Note coloco la conti de este hermoso fic *w* el final se los dejo a su imaginación ¬w¬**

**Planeaba finalizarlo pero... no sé :S Ustedes que dicen... lo continuo o le doy final ? ^^ **


	4. Un Nuevo Día

:D

**_¿Quieres Dormir Conmigo?  
><em>**_No sabemos con certeza en qué momento de la vida, nuestras historias podrían dar un giro y mezclarse; creando así el cuento más lindo sobre la tierra._

_**A S**oul **x M**aka **Fanfic**_

**_Soul Eater: no me pertenece. Le pertenece a la kawaiosa persona que lo creo. All Right Reserver._**

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que se pensaba. Blair estaba recostada en el suelo de la habitación en donde Soul y Maka dormían. El alvino estaba profundamente dormido y con el cuerpo de la rubia pegado al suyo, ella también estaba profundamente dormida. Ambos se abrazaban tiernamiente, no contaban con que ese día tendrían visitas a muy temprana hora. La primera en despertarse fue Blair, al escuchar el timbre sonar.

Tranquilamente volvió a su forma humana y, con un vestido color púrpura y unas pantuflas, se dirigió a la sala para recibir las visitas, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz y Patty quienes traían cada uno algo en especial en sus manos ¿razón? ese día era el cumpleaños de Soul.

- Bienvenidos - dijo Blair con una linda sonrisa en su rostro y haciendose a un lado para permitirles pasar.

- Lamentamos haber venido tan temprano - dijeron todos, a excepción de Black Star que se sentó de inmediato, al unísono.

- Descuiden, son las diez de la mañana así que supongo nosotros nos pasamos de dormilones _nya~ - _dijo Blair caminando hacia la cocina

- ¿Desean comer algo? - preguntó sonriente la gatita.

- No, gracias. Ya hemos desayunado - respondió Liz mientras sujetaba a Patty, quien quería tocar los adornos que habían sobre la mesa - ¿Y Maka y Soul? - al hacer esa pregunta Blair sonrió picaramente.

- Ah... ellos - respondió - están dormidos aún... ayer, mientras llegaba a casa, pasó algo muy feo aquí - dijo la gata sentándose dispuesta a contarles todo lo que había visto a los chicos.

Maka abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo ver al alvino aún dormido. El cuerpo del chico se sentía realmente cálido, y de hecho estaba muy bien formado. Se sentía muy segura estando tan cerca de él de esa manera. No quiso moverse para no despertar a Soul. Lo de el día anterior parecía haber sido solamente un sueño... pero ella sabía que ese ''sueño'' le dejaría marcas por mucho tiempo... Maka se sonrojó de repente y cerro los ojos nuevamente, intentando no pensar cosas _indecentes. _No podía creer que pensamientos de ese tipo estuvieran pasando por su cabeza.

Soul abrió los ojos, también, pero aún parecía medio adormilado. Bajó la vista y su mirada se topó con la de Maka, permaneciendo así por unos momentos. Maka bajo la mirada y se apegó más a él. - Buenos días y... Feliz Cumpleaños... ¡Omedeto!- escuchó decir de parte de la rubia, él solo optó a besar su frente y luego decir - buenos días, Maka.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama y buscó en su armario algo para ponerse, pensaba irse a desayunar y luego tomaría repararía la puerta del baño para poder ducharse. Maka lo observó por un momento. En sus ojos se veía que aún no estaba muy segura, pero con él estaba completamente tranquila en ese momento. - Iré a la cocina... - Soul intentó decir algo pero fue interrumpido por ella - Yo voy contigo. - dijo ella levantándose y tomando unas sandalias de Soul para ponérselas.

Salieron ambos al mismo tiempo a la sala en donde encontraron a sus compañeros. Soul saludó alegre y Maka se sonrojó muchísimo por haber salido en pijama, por alguna razón no se sentía segura con tres hombres en la casa...ella les tenía muchísima confianza con ellos pero algo en su interior la hacía sentirse incómoda. No sabía porqué, no pudo sonreirles cómo siempre hacía... rápidamente se acercó a Soul y lo abrazó por detrás, de una forma en la que pareciera se ocultara detrás de él.

- Relájate, Maka-chan - dijo Tsubaki dedicándole una sonrisa. Maka miró a Blair quién solo tomaba de su café. Maka se separó un poco, aunque no dejó de sujetarlo. Soul permaneció mirándola un poco serio. Soul tomó de la mano a Maka y le sonrió, ella correspondió la sonrisa y prosiguió a sentarse con él para hablar con los demás.

- ¡Soul ya tiene 16! ¡Siente orgulloso de que Ore-sama esté aquí para felicitarte y darte un regalo! - dijo Black Star acabando con el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

- S...siempre eres tan ruidoso - dijo Maka recostandose del espaldar del mueble, cosa que hizo que Black Star le dedicara una mirada asesina, mirada que Maka devolvió. Los demás solo rieron.

**Está bien, decidi (Gracias a ustedes) continuar con el fic ... esto... ¿Les puedo decir algo bueno? ¿Si? Bueno... *respira* ¡Amo a Soul! (*w*)[ Y eso a quien diablos le interesa?] a mi ^w^ Pero ese no es el tema... el tema es que ... bueno, quizas vean esa frase un poco más adelante ¬w¬**

**¡Muchisimas Gracias por sus Comentarios! ^w^ Me hacen feliz *w* [ Tanto que leía todos y cada uno de ellos millones de veces y no me cansaba ] lo sé ... soy rara u.u a mucha honra :D :D Los capis son muy Cortos no? Tienen mi permiso de darme un golpe u.u [ Excepto a la chica del bate D: suelta eso .] (y también... oe oe Noona de la Death Note... sueltala si? e...eso solo trae desgracias xd ) Habrá más para pronto, tengo la inspiración que no me deja ni dormir por andar con pensamientos en mi cabeza hasta altas horas de la noche -w- **

**Nos veremos pronto Minna :D :D Se cuidan (se alejan de las chicas con Bates, piernas de pollo o Death Notes u.u ) se cepillan después de cada comida [?] y sueñen con su amorsito *w* ya sea de anime o sus novios o casi novios :D Ja-ne! **


	5. Una Canción Para Momentos Inolvidables

**_¿Quieres Dormir Conmigo?_**

_No sabemos con certeza en qué momento de la vida, nuestras historias podrían dar un giro y mezclarse; creando así el cuento más lindo sobre la tierra.  
><strong>A S<strong>oul **x M**aka **Fanfic **_

_**Soul Eater: **No me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados._

Black Star llevó su mirada a Tsubaki, la misma que sonrió y le pasó una caja bastante grande. A Soul le entró curiosidad. Black Star le lanzó, literalmente, la caja a Soul el mismo que la atrapó al instante - vaya forma de dar un regalo - dijo Soul con ganas de ahorcar a Black Star pero sonriendo a la vez. Seguido de Black Star, los demás entregaron sus regalos al alvino.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Soul tomando primero el regalo de Black Star para abrirlo. En esa caja se encontraba un porta retratos con una foto del grupo, acompañado de un disco del artista favorito de Soul, el mismo lo tomó sorprendido. - este es el nuevo.

- Cortesía de Liz - dijo Tsubaki sonriente. Soul agradeció nuevamente. Tomó el regalo que le había dado Patty y Kid, un bono con bastantes ceros.

- Compren hasta llevarse toda la tienda - dijo Kid sonriente.

- Tiene muchos ceros - dijo Maka sorprendida.

Soul agradeció los regalos nuevamente. El regalo de Maka estaba en su habitación, él esperaría a que ella misma se lo diera. Por alguna razón ella no había ido a buscarlo durante el día. La noche llegó más rápido de lo esperado, pues cuando uno se divierte el tiempo pasa volando.

_Todo comenzara para ti y para mi_  
><em>Si toco a la puerta que nos une,<em>  
><em>¿qué clase de futuro nos espera?<em>

Maka se había encerrado en su habitación desde que dieron las cinco en punto y ya eran las ocho de la noche. Ese comportamiento tan repentino había dejado un poco preocupado a Soul, quien decidió ir a su habitación pero al encontrar la puerta cerrada no tubo más opción que tocar la puerta.

- ¿Maka? - dijo Soul llamando a su ténico, no tubo respuesta. - ¿Maka? - insistió más hasta que escuchó la voz de la rubia decir: ¡No entres! - ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si la puerta está cerrada.

- Espera un momento... estoy haciendo algo. Ve y prepara algo para cenar, yo iré en un rato - fue lo que Maka dijo para finalizar con la conversación, por el tono de voz que Maka tenía parecía algo... ¿feliz? eso alegro a Soul un poco, lo suficiente para que la preocupación desapareciera.

_Lo que todos buscan al hacerse adultos,_  
><em>Es un estilo perfecto<em>  
><em>Así algún día, como las ruedas de un engranaje, todo encaje ...<em>

Soul caminó hasta la cocina encontrándose con Blair, quien al parecer tenía pensado salir de casa. Ella lo miró y le guiñó un ojo, como le era costumbre, Soul continuo caminando para luego escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Ella se había ido.

Soul tomó los ingredientes requeridos para hacer un pastel de chocolate como postre, aún no sabía que haría de cena... pero sería algo sencillo, ya sean sandwiches o una avena. Comenzó a preparar el postre mientras esperaba a Maka. Por un descuido, cortó un poco su dedo haciendo que el mismo sangrara - Genial... - pensó Soul mientras buscaba el alcohol y una bandita.

_¡DIOS! Si existes ¡escúchame!_  
><em>¡Cuando! ¿¡Cuándo podré revivir estos bellos momentos! ¿Debo despedirme de estos días?<em>  
><em>Por que quiero seguir siendo un niño, solo un poco mas, sin importar cuántos niños y niñas hallan...<em>  
><em>Aun hay muchos niños y niñas que se esconden en este mundo para soñar, y de eso trata esta historia.<em>

Escuchó una puerta cerrarse, nuevamente. Esta vez había sido la de Maka. Ella salió con su pelo suelto, tenía apenas una falda y una blusa acompañado de las sandalias que le había tomado prestadas a Soul, estaban realmente cómodas. Ella se sentó en la mesa con una sonrisa - cenemos - dijo mirando a Soul a los ojos.

- Espera un momento, ya estoy terminando - dijo el alvino tomando los sandwiches que había preparado y colocandolos sobre una bandeja. El pastel aún estaba en el horno haciendose.

- Esto... Soul... esta noche... ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? - preguntó Maka sobresaltando un poco al muchacho, quien solo respondió un: ''si''

_Este día se esta desvaneciendo en el crepúsculo_  
><em>¿qué demonios va a salir para nosotros?<em>  
><em>...El sonido de tus seguros pasos que cada vez esta más cerca...<em>  
><em>Y si abrazó muchos días, el cielo de las noches no será tan malo<em>  
><em>¡Las estrellas ahora están brillando con el mejor fondo!<em>

La cena terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los dos pedazos del pastel que había horneado Soul, que de hecho estaba delicioso, se encontraban ahora en la habitación del alvino junto con dos vasos de leche tibia. Maka estaba dandose un baño mientras que el alvino la esperaba en su habitación, él estaba sentado en su escritorio escuchando algo de música.

Maka entró al cuarto con una toalla en la cabeza. No había visto que Soul estaba sentado en el escritorio por la poca visibilidad que tenía - cuidado si tiras los pasteles - dijo Soul asustando un poco a Maka, quien casi hace eso mismo. El ojos rojos notó que la de ojos verdes tenía algo en sus manos - ¿Qué es? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Maka apagó la luz y se tiró en la cama - ven - fue lo que dijo. El muchacho se sentó al lado de ella mientras ella habría la pequeña caja que tenía. Una caja musical. La melodía era una tonada de piano muy hermosa, Soul se sorprendió al escucharla ya que esa estaba en uno de sus discos. En la cajita musical habían dos muñecos muy similares a él y a Maka bailando.

_¡Dios! ¡Escucha esta canción feliz! Es una grabación de momentos inolvidables._  
><em>Toma 1, toma 2, para usted ¡quiero cantar en voz alta!<em>  
><em>Un poco más tarde, mientras mi pelo sea seducido por mis pensamientos,<em>  
><em>vamos a tocar una melodía "La La" en la escala musical de estos días que se van<em>

- Le pedí ayuda a mi papá _deje mi orgullo atrás... _también ayudó Blair con su magia... - dijo ella sonriendo y depositando la cajita en las manos de Soul - es muy especial esta caja musical, la hice con mucho esfuerzo y un poquito de ayuda... espero que te guste.

- Cla... si, me gusta mucho, Maka. Gracias - dijo Soul besando la frente de la rubia. Causándole un notable sonrojo.

- Y... ¿Qué quieres hacer? - preguntó Maka tomando los pasteles y, junto a Soul, comenzando a comerlos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Soul confundido.

_En este mundo de negro y blanco_  
><em>poco a poco voy a darle sentido y color a mi vida<em>  
><em>Ya no habrá mas una ambigüedad gris 3D,<em>  
><em>¡porque siempre es decisión de los adultos!<em>

- Bueno... esto es una decisión de aldultos... así que piensa esto bien - dijo Maka sonrojada. Miró a Soul y luego deposito un beso en los labios del alvino. - Es de noche, es tu cumpleaños y estamos ahora juntos solos... ¿No se te antoja algo? Soul se sorprendió muchisimo al escuchar las palabras que su tecnico le decía.

Sonrio y, esta vez él, le dio otro beso a la rubia y la miro directamente a los ojos - no sé... quizas me gustaría ver mi otro regalo...

_¡DIOS! Si existes, escúchame!_  
><em>¡Cuando! ¿¡Cuándo podré revivir estos bellos momentos! ¿Debo despedirme de estos días?<em>  
><em>Por que quiero seguir siendo un niño, solo un poco mas, como PETER PAN!<em>

_Y mañana, al despertar, darle luz a mi vida ¿de acuerdo?_

**_FIN_**

**Please, Don't Kill Me! T-T Decidí finalizar el Fic porque ya no Hay mucho que hacer y no lo quiero alargar y convertirlo en una historia de relleno y basura [ ? ] Gomen na Sai. Sentí que Ya era hora de darle un final a este fic, aunque desde un principio estaba destinado a ser un One Shoot... Bueno que Importa ^^**

**Agradecimientos Especiales A:**

**_¡Todo Aquel Que Comentó Este Fic Capitulo por Capitulo y Lo Siguió Hasta el Final! :D :D _  
><strong>_Siento que estaría feo Mencionarlo Nombre por Nombre... Ellas saben quienes son ^^ _

**[ Aprovechando el momento de ''Pulicidad'' Los invito a Leer ''Affectiones'' y ''Caja de Pandora'' :D Se les quiere ] **

**No estoy tranquila si no hago cosas productivas así que seguiré haciendo Fics ^^ Se les quiere :D Ja-ne! :] **


	6. Capitulo Extra

**^.^ **

_**Porque siempre quedarás en mi mente... jamás te olvidaré pase lo que pase, y también, pase lo que pase, te protegeré aunque pierda mi vida. ~ Soul Evans. para Maka Albarn y de Maka Albarn para Soul Evans. **_

Capitulo Extra

_**Me haz Hechizado. **_

_Es... Cómo sentir que el aire desapareciera del mundo, cómo si el sentimiento de inseguridad des__apareciera de igual manera... cómo si estuvieramos solos, tu y yo, en una pequeña habitación de cuatro paredes y un techo totalmente pintada de negro cubierta por una gran capa de oscuridad que envuelve las tristeza... y es iluminada por los rayos de la luna llena que nos observa con una risita desde el cielo... es como si estuviera desnuda dentro de un frío lago... sintiendo la gélida agua que roza mi cuerpo y me congela lentamente... Me haz hechizado. _

Maka tomaba del té que Soul le había preparado, amaba cuando él le cocinaba así de repente. La noche anterior había sido muy especial... Soul había cambiado drásticamente, se había portado de una manera tan amable y a la vez tan agresivo que... al recordarlo los colores se le subían a la cara a la joven rubia cenizo. Soul se dio cuenta de ese sonrojo.

- ¿Qué sucede Maka? ¿Está muy caliente? Bébelo despacio ... - dijo Soul mientras continuaba preparando la cena, sí; era de noche, aunque él sabía el porqué de ese sonrojo tan notable en la chica. El comentario sólo logró apenar más a Maka.

- Tomé muy deprisa y se me ha quemado la lengua... es sólo eso. - respondió secamente la rubia mientras daba otro rápido sorbo, y esta vez sí se quemó la lengua. Solo dio un grito ahogado.

- Mujeres... - dijo Soul molestando un poco a Maka con ese comentario.

- Hombres - respondió ella y el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala. Se dejo caer en el sofa y se quedó dormida...

Pasó el tiempo tan rápido que para Maka fueron simples segundos. Cuando despertó las luces estaban apagadas, la cocina estaba limpia y no había rastro de comida en el comedor. Estaba guardada en el microondas. Soul ya había cenado... y no la despertó. Se preguntaba el porqué no lo había hecho.

Ya no sentía miedo de dormir sola así que podía dormir en su habitación esa vez, pero no quería. Eso mismo.. ella no quería...quería dormir nuevamente al lado de él, de su chico... de SU chico. De aquel que lograba hechizarla con sus ojos color carmesí tan ardientes y atrayentes, aquel con el pelo más hermoso del universo, aquel que con su personalidad lograba enfadarla aveces, pero más veces seducirla y hechizarla, quería hacerlo otra vez.

- Quiero hacerlo otra vez... - pensó Maka en voz alta.

- ¿Y exactamente que? - preguntó Soul mirandola a los ojos. Maka se espantó al verlo tan cerca y tan de repente, los colores volvieron a su rostro, se había exaltado y por el susto que se llevó no pudo evitar caerse del sofá, aunque Soul ingeniosamente colocó su cuerpo debajo para que ella no sufriera daño; quedando en una posición un poco atrevida.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Soul.

- Si... me asutaste, no lo hagas otra vez.

- No has respondido mi pregunta - le recordó el alvino.

- Sólo quería ir a jugar basketball otra vez - dijo Maka desviando la mirada.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Soul mirandola a los ojos.

- Si... ¿por que?

- Pervertida. - ese comentario sí logro que Maka se sonrojara muchisimo, ¿Pervertida? ¿Ella? Y el el Rey de los Inocentes...

- ¿¡Qué! - preguntó un poco enojada pero más bien sorprendida. Eso no se lo esperaba.

- Estoy seguro de que hablabas de dormir conmigo nuevamente, además parece que te gusta la posición en la que estamos, por eso no te has movido... pervertida. - dijo Soul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eh... - dicho esto Maka puso mas atención a la posición, pero no le hizo mucho caso. Sorprendiendo a Soul. Ella se estaba haciendo la fuerte, en realidad. - ... tengo sueño, ¿Vamos a dormir, sí?

- Pero no has cenado. - dijo Soul confundido.

- No, pero estoy a punto de comer una delicia - dijo Maka sonriente. Esta vez, el sonrojado fue Soul. Maka sonrió triunfante. - y así hablabas de pervertidos... hablaba de la cena que me preparaste - dijo. - que mentira tan grande - pensó.

- Pero, ¿Segura que no quieres probar ese otro platillo? A mi si me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo... - dijo él con toda la seguridad del mundo.

- Nada nos lo impide - respondió ella tomando la iniciativa...

**Ps si... un capi extra :D Espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
